The Month of April
by Captain Pagie
Summary: A Series of drabbles about everyone in the life of April the month after her death.
1. Slammed Doors

The Month of April

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

A/N: Considering its April, I decided to do some April drabbles, that I'll say happened the month after April died.

* * *

As one door shut for Roger, the door also closed for Mark. Maureen had left not a week after April's funeral. She said it was too much, the loft was too much, Roger was too depressed, it was too quiet, no fun anymore. Mark wanted too much commitment from her.

Yes, as the door of young love closed on April and Roger's relationship, Maureen too had slammed the door of love in Mark's face.

* * *


	2. Too

The Month of April

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

* * *

It had been too much for Maureen. The blood in the bathroom that her and Mark had cleaned up. So much blood. And then, everywhere in the small apartment, was something of April's. A hairbrush, a sweater (though, how it ended up under the kitchen counter, Maureen did not want to know), an earring here, a bottle of nail polish there.

There were too many memories of good times. Mark was out one day, and avoiding Roger's room, Maureen quietly packed her things, and moved them one by one to her new girlfriend's apartment. Joanne's apartment was clean and neat, and, well, Joanne. No signs of blood, AZT medication, broken dreams, or shattered love.

It was not a Maureen type place.

But it was better than no where.

* * *


	3. And She Watched

The Month of April

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

* * *

Mimi had heard the sirens. They had woken her up. She opened her door just in time to see a couple of paramedics run past her door. She waited with her door cracked open to see what had happened. She could hear a man yelling.

"No! She can't be-, she's not-, just this morning!" his voice echoed through the empty hallway. Mimi watched as the paramedics solemnly carried a gurney down the stairs. A man was following behind it, his eyes were red from crying, and he was covered in blood. "No." he said weakly. "Not April." He stopped, and watched as they went all the way down, and wheeled the gurney to the ambulance. Then she watched as he slammed his already bleeding fist into the wall. Then, sliding down, he sobbed.

Mimi slowly closed the door. There was no more to see.

* * *


	4. Roger's

The Month of April

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

* * *

The Pretty Redhead.

That's what Collins would call her, just to get Roger mad. Roger had explained many, many times before that she was 'his' pretty redhead, Not Collins'. This would only provoke April to go sit on Tom's lap.

Of course, Roger would pretend to go take her back. This generally ended in a lot of fluffy fighting between April and Roger.

April wanted to marry Roger, but she never brought it up to him. Roger was always chasing his 'next big chance' and, really, to Collins thinking, they already were married. They only had eyes for each other.

And now she was gone.

Collins stood next to April's grave; Mark had dragged Roger away earlier. He pulled out a permanent marker and kneeled on the ground.

On the back of the grave he wrote in tiny letters:

_Roger's Pretty Redhead

* * *

_


	5. Almost

The Month of April

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

* * *

It had been three weeks. Three long weeks. Roger had thought many times about it. Whenever he woke up and took a shower, he'd open the cabinet to get his razor, and then stop. It actually was Mark's. When April had… died… the paramedics had taken the razor she had used, it was now 'contaminated'.

He reached his hand and picked it up. The light glinted off the edge. A couple of slices, and then… April. He held it to his skin…

"Roger?" a voice drifted in from the main room. "Are you okay? I picked up your AZT refill. Do you need some?"

Roger dropped the razor, realizing what he had almost done, what he would have done. He opened the grungy bathroom window, and pitched the razor out.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, opening the window to find Roger hanging out of it. "It's freezing out there!"

Roger just smiled grimly. He'd have to explain to Mark why he owed him a razor, but right now, he'd be strong.

For April.

* * *


	6. Over

The Month of April

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Do Not Own!

* * *

_She was crying. She walked around one more time. Smiling through her tears. Remembering the good times. The Good Times._

_She walked into the room her and Roger shared. She picked up one of his shirts, and held it to her face, letting the tears stream._

_She set it down and walked toward the bathroom._

_The tub was filled with water. She opened the cabinet and pulled out her make up, and made her face. She rifled through her bag, looking for that lipstick. That horrible color that made her look pale, and her teeth yellow. But Roger had gotten it for her. Hand shaking, she wrote her last love note to Roger._

_On the last word it broke, and she let it drop onto the counter. She savagely grabbed Roger's razor. She'd used it before of course, not telling Roger that she secretly shaved with it, but this was for a difference use._

_She lowered herself into the tub, clothes and all. Her sobs became uncontrollable, her body shaking._

_She began to take deep breaths._

_She began, and before long she felt sweet relief from her life. All of a sudden, all the pain she had ever felt came back at her. She knew she was dying, and she couldn't stop it._

_I'm sorry Roger, I'm so sorry

* * *

_


End file.
